plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HeatBallerZ
Typing this on my new IPad Got a new IPad. Ready to play some PVZ This user's on FIRE! (talk) 00:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) my qwiz Wordbubble thanks yes i am a rollback!!!Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) i'm to lazy to add my wordbubble note for the poll's Rollback Your right!!!--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 14:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Record!!!! You hold a record!!!!! Show me your time please.and tell Troy or sword to upload it.--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't invite you. I closed it too early. maybe next time.Moon Snail the Cattail Fan. Speak to me IF YOU DARE!' A blog about nothing at all 00:16, February 20, 2013 (UTC)' oh really? Can you show me? Oh and I'd gladey let you play tomorrow instead of me. --~~~~Insert non-formatted text here I think so. select 2 player on nintendo WFC and choose friends again.Moon Snail the Cattail Fan. Speak to me IF YOU DARE!' A blog about nothing at all 05:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC)' Stop! COUDEN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONEWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Color on Templates Dictionary just a plain dictionary.however i am planning on messing up the decripstain's.Insert non-formatted text here--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:52, February 26, 2013 (UTC) to have fun.--~~~~Insert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text here My Present Blog Staff Page Picture What do you want as your picture on the staff page?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Not Like List Well you get the pointy pointy point.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) omg you get the point.100% get the point.otherwise i will give you a point.but it's dumb if your an admin and don't protect your userpage for only admins.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Well the advice seems bad.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It is close but it's not the exact one.and it is close to blue.the color is turquoise.minh nas springgreen i think it was but i'll check.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:10, April 15, 2013 (UTC) turquoise=my favorite color.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) you=not the boss of me Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) they will still understand.look at the thing at the top.it has me in the admins part.same as the staff page.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) It's SECTION not page -_---Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Whats up mah man? I'm just wondering, what's a rollback? I came on Wikia like around April or March 2012. Present Blog rfm67 He's making song failures again, and they're extremly funny! Winter melons are cool (talk) 02:06, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply (you will add a stupid name to this if i don't make this a new section) People that are inactive WANT an asterike next to their name. you're inactive, so you want it. If you become more active, than you won't want it, and it will be removed :) Winter melons are cool (talk) 14:33, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, not even having chat mod makes you seem worse. Having bad grammar makes you seem like a bad user. You being so inactive makes you seem like a bad user. And you don't complain about them>? obvisualy, the asterik is wanted. Winter melons are cool (talk) 14:41, December 7, 2013 (UTC) To an extent yeah, I am his friend But riddle me this. You are in charge of choosing the crew for a ship, and your first choice is who's the second in charge. One of your potential choices is your friend, perhaps the best, but you have very good reasons to not pick him as the second in charge. Would you follow logic and not make him the second in charge or just let your friend be the second in charge and risk the whole thing going wrong? -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). *jetpack sounds* 15:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Notice Whatever you want me to call this section. I didn't copy WM43's name. o.o ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 16:35, June 16, 2014 (UTC)